


Hide and Seek

by KiraChaqq



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Franchise - Freeform, Alien Isolation AU, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Android JJ, Androids, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Christophe Giacometti, Depression, Deutsch | German, Dystopia, English translation in the future?, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I try not to kill off everybody, Isolation, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Christophe Giacometti, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Science Fiction, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Victuuri Endgame, Violence, Weyland/Yutani Corp, Xenomorphs (Alien), Yaoi on Ice, dark and angsty
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraChaqq/pseuds/KiraChaqq
Summary: Vor 15 Jahren verschwand Katsuki Hiroko mit der gesamten Besatzung der USCSS Nostromo vom Angesicht des Universums.Sie hinterließ eine gebrochene Familie, die schon immer um das tägliche Überleben auf dem Urlaubs-Trabanten Yutopia kämpfen musste.Katsuki Yuuri hat das Verschwinden seiner Mutter nie überwunden. Geplagt von Schuldgefühlen und Selbstzweifeln wagt er einen Neuanfang: als Androiden-Ingenieur auf der Sevastopol Station."Im Hintergrund erwachten die Luftfilter und grün blinkenden Monitore zum Leben. Jedes neu erklingende Geräusch erweckte den Anschein von Leben und Aktivität, aber in Wahrheit war es nur ein Mechanismus um das Gefühl absoluter Isolation, welches Menschen in dieser Umgebung befallen konnte, abzumildern.""Mittlerweile war der Schmerz zu einem treuen Begleiter geworden, ein Schatten, der sich niemals abschütteln ließ und sich in all seine Entscheidungen einbrannte. Wie oft hatte er schlecht bezahlte Aufträge angenommen, um nebenher den Quadranten abzusuchen, in dem die USCSS Nostromo verschwunden war? Wie oft hatte er seinen Vater und seine Schwester auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter zurückgelassen?"Shortly, there will be an english translation available!





	1. Heimkehr

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, meine Lieben,
> 
> Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten Yuri on Ice Fanfiction!  
> Ich bin seit über einem 3/4 Jahr begeisterte Leserin eurer YOI-Fanfictions und hatte so Lust endlich selbst eine Geschichte mit meinen Sweethearts Yuuri und Viktor zu schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich die Story in Englisch verfassen, aber es ist für mich wesentlich einfacher in Deutsch zu schreiben, logischerweise. Da ich sonst immer nur eine einzige deutsche Fanfiction unter die Augen bekomme, aber doch einige von euch Deutsch sprechen, will ich euch mit einer zweiten deutschen Fanfiction erfreuen.
> 
> Warum eigentlich Alien Isolation?
> 
> Wer Alien Isolation gezockt hat, der weiß wie phantastisch die Atmosphäre des Games ist. Dunkel, düster, bedrückend, voller Adrenalin und Angst.  
> Ganz so krass wird es nicht werden, keine Sorge. Die Action, das Blutvergießen und den Xenomorph gibt es tendenziell erst ab Mitte oder gegen Ende der Story, da ich euch zunächst die Charaktere und ihre Geschichten vorstellen will. Wir brauchen erst ganz viel Fluff, als Puffer sozusagen.
> 
> Ich werde versuchen so wenig Hauptcharaktere wie möglich um die Ecke zu bringen, was wirklich schwierig wird, hust. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Für den leicherten Einstieg gibt es hier den Charakterbogen:
> 
> Hide and Seek –Charaktere
> 
> Standort: Yutopia
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri – Ingenieur spezialisiert auf Androidenkonstruktion, Sohn von Katsuki Hiroko, Erbauer des Androiden Himo
> 
> Nishigori Yuko – Pilotin und Captain des Kurierschiffs Katsudon
> 
> Okukawa Minako – Schiffsärztin der Katsudon 
> 
> Morooka Hisashi, Kurz Himo– Hauptverantwortlicher Android der Katsudon, erbaut von Katuski Yuuri
> 
> Nishigori Takeshi – Ehemann von Yuko, lebt auf Yutopia mit den gemeinsamen Kindern und betreibt die Eishalle Ice Castle
> 
> Nishigori Drillinge – Axel, Lutz und Loop
> 
> Katsuki Toshiya, Vater von Yuuri, Betreiber des Katsuki Familien Onsens
> 
> Katsuki Mari, Schwester von Yuuri und Betreiberin des Katsuki Familien Onsens
> 
> Katsuki Hiroko, Mutter von Yuuri, Sicherheitsoffizierin der USCSS Nostromo, verschwunden vor 15 Jahren
> 
> Vicchan – Mini Pudel von Katsuki Yuuri
> 
> Standort: Sevastopol Station
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov – Ranghoher Angestellter und Headhunter der Weyland/Yutani Corp, stationiert auf der Sevastopol Station
> 
> Christophe Giacometti – Vertreter der Weyland/Yutani Corp, stationiert auf der Sevastopol Station, Vorgesetzter von Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> Phichit Chulanont – verantwortlicher Ingenieur und Erbauer des Androidenmodells „JJ“ auf der Sevastopol Station 
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky – IT-Spezialist und Kollege von Phichit Chulanont, Betreiber der Spielhalle auf dem Freizeitdeck
> 
> Yakov Feltsman – Hauptverantwortlicher Marshal des Colonial Marshal Bureau auf der Sevastopol Station
> 
> Michele und Sara Crispino – Ingenieure und Untergebene von Phichit Chulanont
> 
> Minami Kenjiro – freischaffender Pilot der „Little Nugget“
> 
> Leo de la Iglesia – Leitender Arzt der medizinischen Station
> 
> Guang-Hong Ji – Betreiber des chinesischen Imbisses auf dem Freizeitdeck
> 
> JJ – Androidenmodell, entwickelt von Phichit Chulanont

**Auf dem Kurierschiff Katsudon**

Die Welt war verschwommen und grau. Die Luft roch leicht abgestanden und dennoch war jeder neue Atemzug zuckersüß. Im Hintergrund erwachten die Luftfilter und grün blinkenden Monitore zum Leben. Jedes neu erklingende Geräusch erweckte den Anschein von Leben und Aktivität, aber in Wahrheit war es nur ein Mechanismus um das Gefühl absoluter Isolation, welches Menschen in dieser Umgebung befallen konnte, abzumildern.

Seine Glieder waren steif, sein Mund unangenehm trocken. Halb blind tastete er nach seiner blau gerahmten Brille und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Welt um ihn herum wieder scharf wurde. Mit pochendem Schädel schleppte er sich unter die angrenzenden Duschen. Noch halb schlafend stellte er fest, dass er vergessen hatte seine Brille wieder abzuziehen und fluchte laut.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat er angezogen und einigermaßen bei Bewusstsein in die Bordküche, spendierte sich den ersten Kaffee seit zwei Monaten und genoss die ungestörte Ruhe. Er räusperte sich kurz und sprach:“ _Himo, kurzer Statusbericht, bitte_.“

Ein junger Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar und braunen Augen trat aus dem Schatten eines kleinen Nebenraums und begann breit zu lächeln. „ _Guten Morgen, Otou-san. Alle Systeme sind im grünen Bereich. Ich habe den Weckvorgang für Yuko-chan und Minako-sensei eingeleitet. Sie werden in etwa einer Stunde aus dem Kälteschlaf aufwachen. Vor zwei Wochen ist eine Langstreckenkommunikationsnachricht für dich reingekommen. Da die Nachricht ohne Dringlichkeitscode verschickt wurde, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen dich nicht vorzeitig zu wecken. Wir werden in drei Standard-Tagen Yutopia erreichen_.“ „ _Danke, Himo. Gab es sonst irgendwelche Besonderheiten_?“ entgegnete er mit unsicherem Lächeln. „ _Nein, Otou-san_.“ Sprach der Android strahlend und zog sich mit einem kurzen Nicken zurück um die Schiffssysteme zu überwachen.  

Die Brille zurechtrückend trank er den Rest seines Kaffees und trat wenig später in die Kommandozentrale, ein weiß gehaltener runder Raum mit verschiedenen Bildschirmen, einem bequemen Kommandosessel und einer Tastatur. „ _Katsuki Yuuri. Code KV527-44A. Hallo, Oka-san. Himo hat mir mitgeteilt, dass eine Langstreckenkommunikationsnachricht für mich reingekommen ist. Bitte abspielen_.“ Sprach Yuuri betont deutlich und tippte geradezu zärtlich auf die Tastatur ein.

Auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm erschien das leicht verpixelte Gesicht eines Mannes. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, außer dass seine Augen blau waren und seine Haare silberfarben zu sein schienen. Die Stimme, die nun erklang, war jedoch klar und deutlich. Dominant und zugleich warm.

„ _Seien Sie gegrüßt, Mister Katsuki. Ich wende mich im Auftrag der Weyland/Yutani Corp an Sie um Ihnen einen exklusiven Job anzubieten. Mein Name ist Viktor Nikiforov und ich bin der verantwortliche Headhunter für die Sevastopol Station. Seit einigen Monaten arbeiten unsere Androiden-Ingenieure an einem neuen kostengünstigen Androiden-Modell, welches allerdings noch einige Fehler aufweist. Ich bin auf ihr öffentliches Profil im Intranet gestoßen und halte Sie für den perfekten Kandidaten. Ich sende Ihnen die Vertragsunterlagen zur vorherigen Prüfung zu. Ich erwarte Ihre Rückmeldung. Viktor Nikiforov Ende._ “ Die Nachricht war kurz und prägnant. Yuuri wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Dieses Jobangebot war zu gut um wahr zu sein, aber er war seit 6 Monaten nicht mehr Zuhause gewesen und wollte ungern schon wieder nach ein paar Tagen für einen mehrjährigen Arbeitsvertrag abreisen.

Yuuri verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. Er dachte an das köstliche Katsudon seiner Schwester, daran nach einem langen Arbeitstag das heiße Wasser des Onsens zu genießen und in seinem eigenen Bett mit seinem geliebten Vicchan zu kuscheln. Plötzlich sah er das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter Hiroko vor sich und unterdrückte ohne großen Erfolg die aufsteigenden Tränen. Vor 15 Jahren verschwand seine Mutter mit der gesamten Besatzung der USCSS Nostromo vom Angesicht des Universums. Jahrelang hatte sich Yuuri nachts in den Schlaf geweint und die Selbstvorwürfe hatten ihn innerlich zerrissen, weil er sie hatte gehen lassen.

Mittlerweile war der Schmerz zu einem treuen Begleiter geworden, ein Schatten, der sich niemals abschütteln ließ und sich in all seine Entscheidungen einbrannte. Wie oft hatte er schlecht bezahlte Aufträge angenommen, um nebenher den Quadranten abzusuchen, in dem die USCSS Nostromo verschwunden war? Wie oft hatte er seinen Vater und seine Schwester auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter zurückgelassen?

Warum konnte er es nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass Sie zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht mehr zurückkehren würde? Unendliche Male hatte sich Yuuri diese Fragen gestellt ohne je Antworten darauf zu bekommen. Die Schuldgefühle seiner Familie gegenüber waren schon schlimm genug.

Mit einer Atemtechnik holte sich Yuuri aus der Gedankenspirale zurück und verfluchte seine verhasste Angststörung.

Mit hängenden Schultern bereitete Yuuri das Eiskammerkater-Frühstück zu und beobachtete anschließend wie Yuko und Minako langsam aus dem Kälteschlaf erwachten. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sich vorstellte wie seine Mutter Schneewittchen gleich in einer Kältekammer darauf wartete aus ihrem ewigen Schlummer geweckt zu werden.

Laut fluchend erhob sich Minako aus der Kältekapsel und streckte ihre Hand nach Yuuri aus. „ _Hier, Minako-sensei, dein Sake_.“ Kicherte Yuuri breit lächelnd. Kommentarlos ergriff Minako den angebotenen Becher und leerte den Inhalt mit einem Zug.

„ _Ich hasse den Morgen danach, als wäre man von einem Kometen erschlagen worden und hätte einige Hände Sterbenstaub gegessen. Aber immer noch besser als 6 Monate alleine auf meine kleinen Teufel aufzupassen._ “ Stöhnte Yuko grinsend. Alle drei begannen lauthals zu lachen.

 

** Auf Yutopia **

„ _Onee-san, Otou-san! Ich habe euch so vermisst._ ” Flüsterte Yuuri den Tränen nahe und beglückte seine Familie mit einer Gruppenumarmung. Seine große Schwester Mari war ihm im Laufe der Jahre zu einem Mutterersatz geworden. Er blickte zur ihr auf, flüchtete in ihre Arme, wenn das laute Schweigen zwischen ihm und seinem Vater wieder unerträglich wurde.

Fröhlich bellend hüpfte Vicchan an seinen Beinen hinauf um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd. Yuuri drückte den kleinen Pudel an seine Brust. „Würdest du Hiroko deine Ehre erweisen?“ sprach Toshiya traurig lächelnd. Mit einem kurzen Nicken drehte sich Yuuri um und ging zögerlich auf den Nebenraum zu. Seufzend kniete er vor dem Schrein seiner Mutter nieder und warf Vicchan, der es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem machte, einen wehmütigen Blick zu.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien seine Mutter – keinen Tag gealtert – wie sie ihn in ihre starken Arme nahm und einen zarten Kuss auf seine Stirn drückte. „ _Hallo, Oka-san, es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen habe…Es ist manchmal einfacher so zu tun, als hätte es dich nie gegeben. Ich habe auf der letzten Kampagne sehr viel nachgedacht. Nicht nur über mich…über Yuko und ihre Familie, Minako, Mari und Toshiya, Himo und sogar Vicchan, aber auch über die Lage von Yutopia._

_Ich liebe Yuko noch immer nach all den Jahren. Erinnerst du dich, als ich sie damals nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Trainingseinheit im Ice Castle geküsst habe und sie meinte, ich wäre ein sehr anhänglicher Teddybär? Diese Erinnerung hilft mir, wenn es mir schlecht geht…Ich liebe es Onkel zu sein! Axel, Lutz und Loop sind ein Lichtblick am Horizont. Sie geben uns Hoffnung. Yuko erinnert mich so sehr an dich. Nachts hat sie sich manchmal in den Schlaf geweint. Hast du auch wegen uns geweint, wenn du in die Weiten der Sterne geblickt hast? Auch wenn sie es nicht laut ausspricht, sie hat Angst, dass ihr das Gleiche passiert wie dir und dass ihre Töchter ohne Mutter aufwachsen müssen. Sie spielt die tapfere Heldin, aber eigentlich will sie nur mit ihrer Familie zusammen sein._

_Ich…habe Angst um Minako…Sie hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Alkohol, aber in den letzten 5 Jahren ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Es ist ein ewiges Auf und Ab, auf einer Kampagne trinkt sie relativ wenig Alkohol und hat sich im Griff. Sie fühlt sich gebraucht, aber sobald wir wieder auf Yutopia sind, fängt sie an sich heftig zu betrinken. Was ist wenn sie eines Tages nicht mehr aufwacht? Verrate es niemandem, Oka-san, aber letztes Jahr hat mir Minako in ihrem Rausch gebeichtet, dass sie Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt war. Vielleicht bin ich Minako doch ähnlicher als mir recht ist, wenn ich an Yuko denke. Ihren Eltern zuliebe hat sie eine Ausbildung zur Ärztin gemacht, obwohl sie immer davon geträumt hat Tänzerin zu werden. Irgendwann hat sie sich ihren Traum im Kleinen erfüllt und ein Tanzstudio aufgemacht, aber das weißt du alles schon. Aber dann sind die Schüler ausgeblieben und sie musste ihr Studio wieder schließen. Vielleicht kann man nach so vielen zerplatzten Träumen nur noch den Anschein wahren?_

_Mari ist ein Fels in der Brandung, der Anker, der uns davor bewahrt, in den Abgrund abzudriften. Sie nimmt und akzeptiert die Dinge, so wie sie sind. Sie redet nichts schön, sie lässt sich nicht verarschen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Otou-san noch hier wäre, wenn es Mari nicht gäbe. Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, verschwindet ein kleines Stückchen von ihm. Er hat dein Verschwinden nie verkraftet. Er hat immer dieses traurige Lächeln in seinem Gesicht und blickt in weite Ferne. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Es tut so weh, Oka-san._

_Himo ist wie mein Sohn. Auf der Katsudon haben wir uns einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn „heimlich“ zu beobachten. Er hat immer dieses sanfte, ehrliche Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn er uns sieht fängt er an über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Er freut sich über jede freundliche Geste, nichtige Kleinigkeiten, er akzeptiert jeden so wie er ist und verurteilt niemanden. Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, so klingt die Beschreibung als würde ich über Vicchan reden…Mist…Warum ist mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen? Er hat die Persönlichkeit eines Welpen! Ob ihm Hundeohren und ein flauschiger Schwanz wohl gefallen würden?_

_Oka-san…Yutopia liegt im Sterben. Ich habe so viele Jahre gebraucht, um diese Wahrheit zu erkennen. Es war damals schon schwierig. Ich verstehe jetzt warum du weggegangen bist…es war nicht unbedingt deine Abenteuerlust, du wolltest uns eine Zukunft ermöglichen. Seit du verschwunden bist, wird die Lage mit jedem Jahr kritischer. Viele Anwohner haben Yutopia im Laufe der Jahre verlassen, Geschäfte und Touristen verschwanden, Minako musste ihre Tanzschule schließen und sehr bald wird auch das Ice Castle schließen. Es wird immer schwieriger uns übers Wasser zu halten. Yuko, Minako und ich müssen immer mehr Kampagnen übernehmen, wir müssen immer länger wegbleiben. Wie lange können wir Yutopia noch unser Zuhause nennen? Wie lange wird es dauern bis ein neuer Sponsor kommt und Yutopia zu einem Ressourcenplaneten umwandeln wird? Wenn es Mari’s Katsudon nicht gäbe, dann hätten wir unser Onsen längst aufgeben müssen._

_Oka-san, ich habe Angst vor dem Morgen. Um mich herum scheint alles zu sterben, schnell und langsam zugleich. Wir alle halten uns verzweifelt an der Vergangenheit fest, ich habe das Gefühl immer auf einer Stelle zu stehen, bewegungslos und handlungsunfähig. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nicht mein Herz ausschütten, vor allem weil du nur ein Abbild meiner Phantasie bist, ich wollte mit dir über das neue Jobangebot reden, dass ich bekommen habe. Ich muss diesen Job annehmen, er ist einfach perfekt…aber ich habe Angst, wie immer. Ich konnte meine Panikattacken bisher immer gut verbergen, aber ich kann so schlecht mit Druck umgehen. Was ist wenn ich mich zum Gespött mache? Was ist, wenn ich auf ganzer Linie versage und meinen Ruf dauerhaft schädige?...Ich…“_

„ _Yuuri, erinnerst du dich wie oft du bei Sprüngen auf dem Eis schon hingefallen bist? Dem kleinen Yuuri wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen, deswegen aufzuhören. Er hat einfach weiter gemacht, weil er das Eis geliebt hat. Liebling, du bist noch so jung. Du hast eine Zukunft. Vielleicht ist diese Zukunft weit entfernt von Yutopia…und auch von mir. Alles endet. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht…_ “ flüsterte Hiroko in seiner Vorstellung zärtlich und drückte ihn fest an sich. Yuuri hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

\--------

Einige Tage später konnte sich Yuuri endlich dazu durchringen dem Headhunter Viktor Nikiforov zu antworten. Er war nervös. Nach einigen Atemübungen startete er endlich die Aufnahme.

„ _Verzeihen Sie die späte Antwort, Mister Nikiforov. Ich bin gerade von einer 6 monatigen Kampagne zurückgekommen. Ich habe die Vertragsunterlagen bezüglich des 2-Jahres-Vertrages durchgelesen und bin positiv angetan. Allerdings habe ich zwei Bedingungen: Zum einen möchte ich meinen Dienst erst in 3 Monaten antreten, die Anreise zur Sevastopol Station wird etwa 6 Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, zum anderen möchte ich meinen Mini-Pudel Vicchan mit auf die Station nehmen. Ich erwarte ihre Rückantwort. Katsuki Yuuri Ende_.“

\--------

Das Eis fühlte sich an wie eine liebende und zugleich ungnädige Mutter. Die kalte Luft brannte in seinen Lungen, die untrainierten Muskeln in seinen Beinen schrien schmerzhaft. Yuuri stellte sich vor wie er in einem anderen Leben als gefeierter Eiskunstläufer die Massen unterhalten hätte. Aber hier und jetzt tanzte er für sich alleine.

Yuuri hatte von Viktor Nikiforov das Okay für seine Bedingungen bekommen inklusive einem Berg an Vertragsunterlagen, die er mit einer digitalen Unterschrift versehen musste. So sehr er sich auch freute, insgeheim hatte er das Gefühl als hätte er seine Seele an einen Dämon verkauft. Mari war stolz auf ihn, aber zugleich traurig, dass sie ihn so schnell wieder gehen lassen musste. Sein Vater hatte auf die Nachricht kaum eine Gefühlregung gezeigt. Yuuri’s Herz blutete, er sehnte sich nach der Liebe seines Vaters. Mari hatte ihn verständnisvoll angelächelt. „ _Sei Otou-san nicht böse, Yuuri. Er liebt dich, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen kann. Nicht jeder kann stark sein. Aber du, Yuuri, bist stark. Du bist Oka-san aus dem Gesicht geschnitten – jeden Morgen, wenn du zum Frühstück kommst, denke ich, dass nicht du in der Tür stehst, sondern Hiroko – ich werde das sehr vermissen. Ihr seid euch charakterlich so ähnlich, zwar nicht in allen Dingen, aber ihr habt definitiv den gleichen sturen Holzkopf_.“ Warum konnte er nicht einfach so wie Mari sein?

„ _Yuuuuri…_ “ rief Yuko freudig von der Seitenlinie. „ _Was gibt’s, Yuko-chan_?“ Yuuri raste grinsend über das Eis um seine beste Freundin zu begrüßen. Sie grinste zurück. „ _Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich oder eher für mich, wenn wir zur Sevastopol Station reisen, werden die Mädchen und Nishigori uns begleiten!_ “ entgegnete sie fröhlich. Yuuri konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen.

 

 


	2. Abschied und Neubeginn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Katsudon dockt sicher an der Sevastopol Station an.
> 
> Yuuri trifft auf sein neues Leben in Form von Viktor, Yuri, Phichit, Leo, Sara und Michele.
> 
> Yuuri nimmt Abschied von seinem alten Leben und Yuuko, HiMo, Takeshi, Axel, Lutz, Loop und Minako verlassen die Bühne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, meine Lieben,
> 
> Endlich ist das zweite Kapitel fertig!
> 
> Danach ist die Kurzvorstellung der Charaktere fast abgeschlossen und wir erleben noch etwas Fluff und Trennungsschmerz.
> 
> Bevor es richtig zur Sache geht muss unser geliebter Yuuri alleine die Höhle des Löwen betreten.
> 
> Im dritten Kapitel lernen wir endlich Chris kennen! 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Die Reise zur Sevastopol Station war kein Traumurlaub – im Gegenteil: Axel, Lutz und Loop spielten Yuuri permanent Streiche, Takeshi jammerte darüber wie sehr er sich langweilte, Yuuko wurde ganz heiser von ihren eigenen Schimpftiraden und Minako sinnierte über den Sinn von Sake.

HiMo und Vicchan waren davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt und wetteiferten darum wer von ihnen beiden am fröhlichsten sein konnte. Zum Glück liebten die Beiden die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen, sodass Yuuri und Yuuko zumindest einigermaßen mit der Arbeit hinterher kamen.

Es war ihr letzter Abend bevor sie die Sevastopol Station erreichen würden. Zur Feier des Tages gab es eine Katsudon Light-Version mit Sojatrockenfleisch und das obligatorische Glas Sake. Die Mädchen fütterten sich gegenseitig, wobei die Hälfte des Essens daneben landete. Takeshi und Yuuko hielten Händchen und hatten nur Augen für einander. Yuuko machte bewusst eine Ausnahme, indem sie ihre Töchter nicht zurechtwies, was Vicchan wiederrum freute, der alles, was auf den Boden fiel mit Genuss verschlang. Minako drückte die Flasche Sake verliebt an ihre Wange und unterdrückte Tränen des Verlusts. Es war die letzte Flasche an Bord.

HiMo strahlte wie üblich über das ganze Gesicht und beschäftigte sich damit, eine Decke zu stricken. Yuuri fragte sich, ob sich HiMo darüber freuen würde mitessen zu können, eine Funktion, die bei sehr teuren Android-Modellen Standard war. Er würde ihn irgendwann danach fragen. Einen Gedankengang später dachte er darüber nach, wann HiMo eigentlich gelernt hatte zu stricken. Yuuri begann mit der Stirn zu runzeln, vermutlich hatten es ihm die Mädchen beigebracht.

Yuuri war glücklich. So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wollte diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten. Dieser Abend sollte niemals enden. Das gemeinsame Abendessen war so herrlich unbeschwert und sorgenfrei, aber es war alles nur eine schöne Illusion.

Als es spät wurde brachte Takeshi die Mädchen ins Bett und Minako zog sich mit der Flasche Sake in ihr Zimmer zurück. Vicchan schnarchte leise in seinem Hundebett, während HiMo zärtlich über sein Fell strich. Yuuri wurde nachdenklich.

Yuuko wusch mit zittrigen Fingern das schmutzige Geschirr und war sichtlich angespannt. Sie wusste nicht wie sie das „Gespräch“, dass sie seit 6 Wochen vor sich herschob, einleiten sollte. „Yuuko, wie lange kennen wir uns schon?“ fragte Yuuri in den Raum hinein. Dankbar für die Starthilfe entgegnete Yuuko lächelnd: “ _Seit deiner Geburt, Yuuri.“_

„Gab es je eine Gelegenheit, bei der du es geschafft hast etwas dauerhaft vor mir zu verbergen? Beispielsweise deine Schwärmerei für Takeshi als wir noch Teenies waren oder als du mich heimlich bei einer Kür gefilmt und das Ganze ohne mein Wissen ins Intranet gestellt hast?“

„ _Ähm…nicht wirklich…“_

„Yuuko, ich bin nicht blind. Ich weiß, dass mich deine Neuigkeiten nicht gerade glücklich machen werden. Ich kann es mir schon denken. Aber um unser aller Stimmung Willen habe ich es nicht angesprochen. Wir können dieses Gespräch nicht mehr vermeiden. Spucks aus.“

„ _Yuuri…es tut mir so leid. Nach unserer letzten Kampagne war der Gedanke meine Familie wieder zurück zu lassen unerträglich, aber es ist nicht nur das. Ich kann das nicht ohne dich. Ich kann die Stille des Alls nicht ertragen ohne deine beständige Präsenz, du gibst mir Halt, wenn sich in meinem Kopf alles dreht. Ich kann das nicht ohne meine Familie, aber ich will nicht, dass meine Mädchen isoliert auf der Katsudon groß werden. Ich will Yutopia nicht verlassen, wirklich nicht, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.“_

 _„Wir müssen irgendwo anders neu anfangen. Ich habe mich bereits für einige Stellen beworben. Wir werden die nächsten Wochen verschiedene Stationen und Kolonien bereisen auf der Suche nach passenden Jobs. Wir wollen Minako mitnehmen, wir können sie nicht sich selbst überlassen. Mari hat mit Toshiya schon genug Sorgen.“_ Yuuko wischte sich hastig die aufsteigenden Tränen weg.

Yuuri lächelte traurig und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Es ist okay, Yuuko. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du machst das, was am besten für deine Familie ist. Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen, Yuuko. Euch alle. Du machst das Richtige.“ Sprach Yuuri tröstlich und drückte sie fest an sich.  

Noch lange Zeit hielten sich die beiden Freunde in den Armen, als ob sie sich nie wieder sehen würden. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war voller Wärme, Trauer und Sehnsucht nach dem Vergangenen.

Irgendwann blieb Yuuri alleine zurück, nur das Surren und Brummen der Gerätschaften, Konsolen, Luftfilter und Monitore leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Zärtlich strichen seine Fingerspitzen über das Panzerglas des Panoramafensters. Irgendwo dort draußen war seine Mutter, aber er würde sie nicht finden. Es war Zeit Abschied zu nehmen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Okaa-san. Ich liebe dich.“ Flüsterte er mit nassen Augen, senkte die Lippen auf seine Fingerspitzen und drückte diese ans Fenster. Ein letzter Abschiedskuss.

\-----------------

Während HiMo die Schiffssysteme im Auge behielt, hatte Yuuri die gesamte Mannschaft vor dem Panoramafenster versammelt. Stolz und stoisch prangte die Sevastopol Station vor ihnen in Sichtweite. Mit einer überzogen theatralischen Geste sprach Yuuri mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen: „Ich präsentiere euch….Die Sevastopol Station! Dort wo das Morgen heute ist!“

„ _Du meinst wohl eher wo das Gestern heute ist_.“ Entgegnete Loop kichernd.

Axel gab einen missbilligenden Laut von sich. „ _Dieser Schrotthaufen? Wenn wir den Mülleimer mit dem Elektroschrott im Maschinenraum ausleeren würden, sähe das immer noch besser aus als das hier_.“ 

„ _Axel_!“ rief Yuuko empört und rieb sich die Stirn. Yuuri begann zu lachen. „Axel, du hast nicht Unrecht. Die weißen, topmodernen Stationen, die ihr so bewundert, schmeicheln dem Auge wesentlich mehr. So eine Station baut man nicht in ein paar Monaten, es dauert Jahrzehnte. Auch wenn es von außen nicht so viel hermacht, ich versichere dir, solche Stationen sind fast unzerstörbar.“ Er lächelte sanft und zwinkerte Axel zu. Axel schnaubte entnervt. Lutz grinste mit plötzlichem Interesse. „ _Ich wette, wir können innerhalb von 20 Minuten eine bessere und schönere und unzerstörbarere Station entwerfen als diese Ansammlung an Bauklötzen_!“ Die Erwachsenen unterdrückten ein amüsiertes Stöhnen als alle drei Mädchen mit festem Ziel vor Augen in ihr Zimmer verschwanden.

„Wie lange werdet ihr auf der Sevastopol Station bleiben?“ fragte Yuuri mit unsicherem Unterton. Zu seinem Erstaunen ergriff Minako das Wort. _„Ich habe mit Yuuko und Takeshi vereinbart, dass wir etwa eine Woche bleiben werden. Solange dauert Vicchans Quarantäne, nicht wahr? Falls du es dir anders überlegst…wir sind da. Gerne nehmen wir dich wieder mit._ “ Yuuri konnte das Glücksgefühl, das in seiner Brust explodierte kaum in Worte fassen. Er umarmte Minako und spürte ihr leichtes Zittern.

„Danke für alles.“

\----------------

Minako und HiMo lieferten Vicchan in der Quarantäne-Station ab. Yuuko, Takeshi und die Mädchen hielt es nicht länger an Ort und Stelle. Sie stürmten in die Einkaufspassage davon mit dem Versprechen Yuuri abends zum Essen einzuladen. Yuuri konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Was war verlockender als nach über 6 Wochen endlich wieder etwas Neues zu sehen, sich die Beine richtig vertreten zu können und die Präsenz anderer Menschen zu spüren?

Unsicher und etwas ratlos stand Yuuri in der Abflughalle und wartete darauf von seinem Empfangskomitee abgeholt zu werden. Er fühlte sich als würde er den Alptraum seines ersten Schultages wieder erleben. Angespannt kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und versuchte die Horror-Szenarien in seinem Kopf in Schach zu halten.

Die Welt schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Der schönste Mann, der jemals das Angesicht der Galaxis erblickt hatte, strebte mit selbstbewussten Schritten genau auf ihn zu. Sein silbriges Haar glitzerte im künstlichen Licht und das Blau seiner Augen war so intensiv, dass Yuuri im ersten Augenblick nicht auf seine Worte reagieren konnte. Ein kurzes Räuspern holte ihn aus seiner Starre zurück.

„Ohhhh…tut mir leid, ich bin noch etwas mitgenommen von der langen Reise. Ich bin Katsuki Yuuri. Es freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen!“ entgegnete er verlegend lächelnd und streckte seine Hand zur Begrüßung aus. Der engelsgleiche Mann ergriff diese mit eiserner Gewalt, schüttelte sie übermäßig lange und als er sich daran erinnerte, dass der die Hand wieder loszulassen hatte, ließ er die eigene Hand in Begleitung seines charmanten Lächelns wieder sinken.

„ _Viktor Nikiforov, es freut mich Sie endlich an Bord der Sevastopol Station begrüßen zu dürfen. Verlieren wir nicht unnötig Zeit, es gibt viel zu erledigen. Ich werde Ihnen zunächst die wichtigsten Stationen in Kürze vorstellen, darunter ebenfalls die Mitarbeiterquartiere. Sie werden zusammen mit ihren Kollegen einen gemeinsamen Wohnbereich beziehen. Dann werde ich Sie zu ihrem zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz begleiten um Ihnen ihre Kollegen vorzustellen. Glauben Sie mir, sie werden bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. Anschließend werde ich Sie in der Krankenstation bei unserem Chefarzt Dr. De la Iglesia abliefern für ihre Check-in Untersuchung. Hier, ihr Mitarbeiterausweis. Sie dürfen ihn niemals aus der Hand geben. Er verschafft ihnen Zugang zu allen Bereichen, für die Sie eine Freigabe haben, als auch Zugang zu ihrem eigenen Wohnbereich. Weiterhin erhalten sie Rabatte und Vergünstigungen in der Einkaufspassage und auf dem Freizeitdeck_.“

Er sprach so schnell, dass Yuuri ihm kaum folgen konnte. Yuuri nickte einfach und nahm mit schwitzigen Fingern den Ausweis entgegen. Wie ein treues Schaf folgte er Viktor und hing regelrecht an seinen Lippen. Viktor Nikiforov schüchtere ihn ein, aber zugleich war er auch fasziniert wie selbstbewusst und zielstrebig sein Auftreten war. Jeder auf der Sevastopol Station schien ihn zu kennen.

Ständig wurde er begrüßt und zahllose Leute hatten nichts Besseres zu tun als ihn in Smalltalk zu verwickeln. Yuuri fühlte sich regelrecht unsichtbar. Charmant und eloquent wimmelte Viktor erfolgreich jeden Störfaktor ab. Voller Bewunderung für dieses Talent zwang sich Yuuri dazu seinen offenstehenden Mund zusammen zu pressen um zumindest den Anschein von etwas Professionalität zu wahren.

Yuuri war positiv überrascht wie viele Läden und Freizeitmöglichkeiten es auf der Sevastopol Station gab. Eine Spielhalle, mehrere Bistros und ein schickes Restaurant, Kneipen, einen Supermarkt, eine kleine Bibliothek, ein Fitnessstudio und sogar ein Ein-Raum-Kino. Für die Mitarbeiter der Sevastopol Station gab es weiterhin Freizeitkurse wie Malen, Kampfsport, Fremdsprachen, Programmierung und dergleichen.

Das Hochgefühl, dass Yuuri durchströmte, begann zu bröckeln, als Viktor und er den öffentlich zugänglichen Bereich verließen und in das Innere der Station vordrangen. Die Gänge und angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten wirkten dunkel und erdrückend. Er vermisste die Fenster, den Blick auf die Sterne. Das künstliche Licht warf zunächst lange, dunkle Schatten, doch sobald man in den Bereich der Bewegungssensoren trat wurde es plötzlich unangenehm grell.

Je tiefer sie in die Station vordrangen, desto intensiver wurde das erdrückende Gefühl in seiner Brust. Viktor schien seine Verunsicherung zu spüren. Er blieb plötzlich stehen, lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an und drückte in einer erdenden Geste Yuuri’s linke Schulter. „ _Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen. Glauben Sie mir, fast jeder hatte damit zu kämpfen_.“

Nachdem Yuuri einen kurzen Blick in sein Zimmer werfen konnte – Viktor versicherte ihm, dass ein eigenes Zimmer auf der Sevastopol Station keine Selbstverständlichkeit war – betraten sie die Ingenieurs-Station. Yuuri konnte seine Aufregung und Nervosität kaum im Zaum halten. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine großzügig angelegte Halle mit verschiedenen Arbeitsbereichen. Halbfertige Androiden baumelten an fixierten Gestängen und Tische voller Kabel und Metall verströmten eine familiäre Atmosphäre. Viktor führte ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo vier neugierige Augenpaare Yuuri’s ganze Präsenz kritisch musterten.

„ _Ich darf ihnen vorstellen: Phichit Chulanont, verantwortlicher Chef-Ingenieur der Androiden-Station und Erbauer des Androidenmodells „JJ“. Ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, wenn sie Fragen haben, sind sie beim Ihm immer richtig. Zu seiner Linken, Yuri Plisetsky, der zuständige IT-Spezialist, er macht hauptsächlich die Programmierung der Androiden. Zuletzt die Crispino-Zwillinge Sara und Michele, ebenfalls Ingenieure und Ihnen gleichgestellte Kollegen_.“

Respektvoll und etwas ehrfürchtig schwiegen die Angesprochenen und sprachen erst als Viktor verstummt war. „ _Hallo, Yuuri! Herzlich Willkommen, es ist doch okay, wenn ich dich duze?“_ zwitscherte Phichit fröhlich und Yuuri nickte lächelnd. Die Begrüßung der Zwillinge viel etwas weniger freundlich aus. „ _Schon wieder ein Mann_.“ Schnaubte Sara zwinkernd, während Michele ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. _„Finger weg von Sara_.“ Zischte er.

Yuuri starrte nur verwirrt zurück. Ihm entging nicht der missbilligende Blick des anderen Yuris, der weitaus feindseliger ausfiel als der von Michele. „ _Wegen diesem Schweinchen das ganze Theater? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich gar nicht erst aufgestanden_.“

Yuuri verschlug es die Sprache. Viktor begann dämonisch zu lächeln. Die plötzlich aufkommende Anspannung durchströmte den Raum wie tödliches Giftgas.

 _„Zwei Yuris ist ganz schön verwirrend. Wir nennen dich ab jetzt….Yurio_!“ Yuri’s Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich zu einer wütenden Maske. _„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich war zuerst hier! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, alter Mann_!“ rief er empört und noch ehe er den Satz ganz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Yuri sein Fehltritt bewusst. Yuuri beobachtete mit Faszination wie das leicht amüsierte Lächeln von Viktor von einem eiskalten Blick ersetzt wurde und Yuri sichtlich erbleichte.

„ _Mister Plisetsky, müssen wir wieder über Grenzen und deren Einhaltung sprechen? Es wird ihnen sicherlich nichts ausmachen, die Wartung der JJ’s von Sara und Michele für die nächste ganze Woche zu übernehmen.“_ Yuri kämpfte darum seine Fassung zu wahren und seine Situation nicht durch einen weiteren dummen Spruch zu verschlimmern. Phichit und die Zwillinge setzten alles daran nicht in Kichern auszubrechen, als Yuri ein verärgertes Knurren unterdrückte.

Besitzergreifend umfasste Viktor Yuuri’s Schultern. _„Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich werde Mister Katsuki für heute nochmals entführen. Morgen ab 0800 gehört er ganz Ihnen. Weitermachen_.“ Langsam drehte er Yuuri zu sich herum und grinste leicht.

\----------------------

Die Krankenstation war genauso wie sich Yuuri eine Krankenstation vorstellte, nur stellte er mit Verwunderung fest, dass die Farbe Weiß hier keine große Rolle zu spielen schien. Schon wieder nervös wartend tigerte Yuuri durch den Warteraum. Viktor hatte sich charmant lächelnd von ihm verabschiedet und Yuuri fragte sich seufzend, wann er ihn wiedersehen würde.

Er mochte Phichit vom ersten Augenblick an und stellte sich vor wie spaßig sein neuer Mitbewohner sein würde. Die Zwillinge waren ihm absolut suspekt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte. Der andere Yuri war ein verzogener Bengel. Yuuri wusste nicht, ob er von ihm eingeschüchtert sein sollte oder eher Mitleid mit ihm angebracht wäre?

„ _Tut mir Leid für die Verzögerung, Mister Katsuki. Ich bin Chefarzt Dr. Leo de la Iglesia. Ich werde einen Standard Basis Check mit Ihnen durchführen als auch persönliche Fragen stellen. Ich unterliege der Schweigepflicht_.“ Yuuri’s Gedanken wurden so plötzlich unterbrochen, dass er stolperte und sich geradeso an einer Sitzlehne abstützen konnte. Dr. de la Iglesia war großgewachsen, leicht gebräunt mit kinnlangen braunen Haaren, braunen Augen und einem offenen Gesicht. Sein breites Grinsen wirkte einladend und zugleich beruhigend.

„Bringen wir’s hinter uns.“ Entgegnete Yuuri peinlich berührt.

Nachdem Dr. de la Iglesia die körperliche Untersuchung mit Zufriedenheit beendet hatte, wurde er ein wenig ernster. „ _Mister Katsuki, laut ihren Unterlagen leiden sie an einer diagnostizierten Angststörung. Ist das korrekt?_ “ Für einige Augenblicke starrte Yuuri schweigend auf den Boden und hob seinen Blick. „Das ist richtig. Ich bekam die Diagnose während meines Studiums und war einige Jahre in intensiver Betreuung. Für extreme Panikattacken habe ich Notfallmedikamente, ansonsten bin ich soweit geschult, dass ich ohne Medikamente mit meiner Erkrankung leben kann. Ich hole mich selbst aus Angstzuständen und Panikattacken zurück. Es war ein langer harter Weg, aber ich hatte keine Wahl.“

„ _Das ist beeindruckend, Mister Katsuki. Glauben sie mir, die halbe Belegschaft hat mit psychischen Problemen zu kämpfen. Spätestens wenn man mehrere Jahre auf der Sevastopol Station gearbeitet hat, hat man irgendeinen Knacks weg. Ich hätte da eine hervorragende Idee. Wir betreiben ein ehrenamtliches Sorgentelefon, jeden Abend von 2100 bis 2300. Das Ganze ist anonym und zugänglich für die Belegschaft und unsere Besucher. Ich bin mir sicher, sie könnten anderen mit ihren Erfahrungen weiter helfen_.“ Fragte Leo hoffnungsvoll. Yuuri lächelte und spürte wie Stolz in ihm aufstieg. Er konnte anderen helfen?

„Sehr gerne, Doktor.“ Antwortete er. „ _Stimmt es, dass sie einen Hund mit an Bord gebracht haben? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie das angestellt haben – Mister Nikiforov ist grundsätzlich gegen jede Art von Tierhaltung. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an Phichits Strafe, als er seine Hamster an Bord geschmuggelt hat_.“ Leo grinste breit. Yuuri sah ihn verwirrt an. „Hamster? Strafe?“

„ _Fragen sie ihn selbst_.“ Leo zwinkerte schelmisch.

\-----------------------------

Die erste Woche auf der Sevastopol Station war so hektisch und stressig, sodass Yuuri kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte genug Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Sie hatten Ramen in Guang-Hongs Chinaimbiss verschlungen und mit den Mädchen hatte er hitzige Partien Tischhockey gespielt. Yuuri hatte sich sogar dazu durchgerungen HiMo seinen Arbeitskollegen vorzustellen. Phichit war vollkommen begeistert und von Yuri hatte er ein ernstgemeintes „Annehmbar“ zu hören bekommen. Die Crispino-Zwillinge betitelten ihn hingegen als zu groß geratenes Kind ohne Verstand. Nur mit Mühe konnte Yuuri einen kleinen Wutausbruch hinterdrücken, während HiMo gleichgültig darauf reagierte.

Die Zeit ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Mit Tränen in den Augen sog Yuuri den Abschiedsmoment gierig in sich auf und bedachte jeden seiner Familie mit einem wunderschönen und traurigen Lächeln.

Minako war bleich und sah sichtlich mitgenommen aus. Ihre linke Hand zitterte leicht.

Yuuko und Takeshi strahlten Entschlossenheit aus, dennoch standen auch Yuuko Tränen in den Augen.

Axel, Lutz und Loop fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl. Sie weinten nicht. Yuuri sah keine Trauer in ihren Augen. Er sah Aufregung und Hoffnung auf etwas Neues. Für die Mädchen war es nur auf Abschied auf Zeit. Auch wenn sich Yuuko ein anderes Leben für ihre Töchter erhofft hatte, so waren Axel, Lutz und Loop Entdecker und Abenteurer. Sie waren für das Nomadenleben wie geschaffen.

HiMo wirkte an diesem Abend anders als sonst. Auch wenn er wie üblich strahlend lächelte, seine Augen wirkten traurig.

Vicchan bellte aufgeregt und holte sich von jedem eine große Portion Streicheleinheiten.

„ _Bist du dir sicher, Yuuri? Wirst du hier bleiben?“_ fragte Minako hoffnungsvoll. „Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich weiß es wird nicht einfach sein und ich werde euch alle schrecklich vermissen.“ Flüsterte Yuuri und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er beschenkte jeden mit einer festen Umarmung und drückte auf jede Wange, an die er herankam, einen Kuss.

Minako zitterte in seinen Armen wie ein Blatt im Wind und begann zu schluchzen. Selten hatte Yuuri seine Mentorin so verletzlich erlebt. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. Es brach ihm das Herz sie so leiden zu sehen.

Takeshi und die Mädchen brachten Minako, die einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe stand, zurück aufs Schiff. Yuuko und HiMo blieben zurück. „ _Bitte, pass gut auf dich auf, Yuuri. Hörst du?“_ flüsterte Yuuko und drückte Yuuri ein letztes Mal an sich.

Sie ließ ihn allein mit HiMo zurück. „HiMo, pass auf unsere Familie auf. Es tut mir Leid, dass sich unsere Wege nun trennen. Ich wünschte du könntest bei mir bleiben, aber viel wichtiger ist deine Position auf der Katsudon. Behalte alle im Auge, kümmere dich besonders gut um Minako.“

„ _Ich habe für Vicchan diese Decke gestrickt, damit er mich nicht vergisst. Natürlich werde ich auf sie aufpassen, Otou-san._ “ Entgegnete HiMo ernst, drückte ihm die kuschelige Decke entgegen und warf sich in seine einladenden Arme. Yuuri war von diesem Gefühlsausbruch regelrecht überrumpelt. „Ich liebe dich, musuko. Denk immer daran.“

Yuuri drückte den winselnden Vicchan an seine Brust und blickte der Katsudon hinterher. Er war traurig, aber etwas Neues begann in seiner Brust zu wachsen.

Hoffnung.


	3. Alltagsgenüsse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri erlebt die unspektakulären Vorzüge der Alltagsroutine - als er aber zusammen mit Phichit die Belegschaftsparty besucht wird eine verhängnisvolle Ereigniskette in Gang gesetzt.
> 
> Triggerwarnung: Verwendung von KO-Tropfen, versuchte Vergewaltigung, implizierte Vergewaltigung in der Vergangenheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, meine Lieben,
> 
> Das 3. Kapital ist da. Endlich geht es ans Eingemachte!
> 
> Aber bevor es ganz schlimm wird lernen wir Phichit besser kennen. <3
> 
> Dark Chris, unser Gegenspieler, betritt die Bühne und puh, ich finde ihn sehr gruselig!
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich an die Tags verweisen und ein dicke Trigger-Warnung aussprechen!

Der Alltag auf der Sevastopol Station war zu Yuuris Erstaunen relativ unspektakulär. Nach der üblichen Morgenroutine arbeitete er den Tag über auf der Ingenieurs-Station, unterbrochen von Mittagspause, Vicchan’s Spaziergängen und dem Besuch im Fitnessstudio. Abends kochte er meistens gemeinsam mit Phichit eine warme Mahlzeit und verbrachte, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, die restliche Zeit mit ihm zusammen in einer Bar, in der Spielhalle oder Guang- Hong’s China Imbiss. Manchmal wurden die beiden vom übellaunigen Yuri begleitet. Die Crispino-Zwillinge bekam Yuuri so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht.

Die Routine wurde unterbrochen von dem ein oder anderen Kinobesuch, teuren Einkäufen in der Einkaufspassage mit Hilfe von Phichit, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte Yuuri komplett neu einzukleiden, dem regelmäßigem Service am Sorgentelefon oder von verhassten Nachtdiensten.

„Phichit, mir ist langweilig. Wie hältst du diese Routine nur aus?“ Yuuri nippte an einem kalten Bier und tippte gelangweilt auf einem elektronischen Notizblock herum. „ _Yuurrrri, mein Freund. Du gewöhnst dich dran. Du fühlst dich wahrscheinlich genauso wie meine Hamster, wenn sie zu lange in ihren Hamsterkäfigen hocken müssen._ “

„Im Gegenteil, ich beneide deine Hamster, mein eigenes Reich ganz für mich allein, gutem Essen und Ruhe. Apropos Hamster. Dr. de la Iglesia hat etwas von einer Strafe wegen geschmuggelten Hamstern erzählt?“

In Phichit’s Grinsen zeigte sich ein leicht gequälter Ausdruck. _„Eigentlich klingt es wahnsinnig witzig, wenn ich es so erzähle. Vor einem Jahr hat mich meine Schwester auf der Station besucht. Ich habe sie immer vollgejammert, dass ich mir Hamster wünsche. Wie meine Schwester Anuthida eben so ist, hat sie mich beim Wort genommen und drei Hamster mitgebracht. Viktor verbietet Tierhaltung normalerweise und ich musste meine kleinen süßen Knuddelbälle vor ihm verstecken. Das hat auch ziemlich gut geklappt, bis Viktor eines Tages auf die Idee kam wegen der „Sache“ mit Yuri und mir in unserem Wohntrakt zu reden.“_

„Welche „Sache“?“ – „ _Ähhh, dazu komme ich später, okay_?“ – _„Jedenfalls platzt Viktor warum auch immer in mein Zimmer und sieht meine Hamster. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ihm Rauch aus den Ohren steigt. Er hat mich dazu verdonnert zwei Wochen lang das Sorgentelefon zu besetzen. Es war der absolute Horror! Alle haben mich zugeweint oder darüber gejammert, dass ein gewisser Eisprinz sie nicht beachtet. Am schlimmsten war Mister Notgeil, jeden zweiten Tag musste ich mich mit ihm herumschlagen. Seine anzüglichen Witze waren zwischendurch ganz unterhaltsam, aber bei seinen Vorstellungen von Dating hätte ich am liebsten den Telefonhörer verbrannt.“_

„Das klingt furchtbar! Aber ich kann es nicht bestätigen. Bisher hatte ich immer sehr angenehme Gespräche. Es gibt da jemanden, der immer nach Datingtipps frägt und so wahnsinnig schüchtern ist. Ich glaube es ist ein Mann. Ich munterte ihn immer auf und versuche tatsächlich ihm Tipps zu geben um besser aus sich herauszukommen, aber warum muss gerade ich solche Tipps geben? Ich bin dafür gänzlich ungeeignet. Wer ist eigentlich dieser Eisprinz?“

„ _Als ob das nicht auf der Hand liegen würde. Viktor natürlich! Fast die ganze Sevastopol Station schmachtet ihm hinterher. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele ihm ihre unsterbliche Liebe gestanden haben. Viktor ist ein netter Kerl, charmant, sexy und er kann jeden um den Finger wickeln, aber er lässt niemanden ernsthaft an sich ran. Ich glaube zu Yuri und mir hat er noch das engste Verhältnis. Er hat ein besonderes Talent was seine Strafen anbelangt, als würde er instinktiv wissen, was uns am unangenehmsten ist. Ich habe Yurio während seiner Strafe davon abhalten müssen einen der JJ-Modelle umzubringen.“_

Beide begannen zu kichern. „Ich würde ihn gerne näher kennenlernen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich meidet. Seit Wochen habe ich ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich sehe nur hier und da seine silbernen Haare oder bekomme Gesprächsfetzen mit und sobald ich auch nur Anstalten mache mich ihm zu nähern, flüchtet er. Eigentlich klingt das eher nach mir.“

_„Ich habe eine Theorie. Auch wenn du was die Annäherungsversuche anderer angeht absolut naiv und ahnungslos bist, so muss ich dir die Wahrheit eröffnen. Die Hälfte der Besatzung, die von Viktor abserviert wurde, hat dich zu ihrem neuen Ziel erwählt. Es laufen sogar schon Wetten, wer das erste Date mit dir ergattert.“_

„WAS?“ rief Yuuri entgeistert und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „ _Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist: Ich denke, Viktor steht auf dich.“_

„Haha, ja genau, deswegen meidet er mich auch wie die Pest.“

_„Doch, Yuuri, ich meine es ernst. Ich denke Viktor ist verunsichert und will sich seine Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht eingestehen. Ich würde mich als Flügelmann anbieten…“_

„Phichit, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin zum Arbeiten hier und nicht für Liebesdramen.“ Yuuri seufzte laut und streichelte Vicchan hinter den Ohren, der seelenruhig auf seinem Schoß schlief.

„ _Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung! Das Leben auf der Sevastopol Station besteht hauptsächlich aus Liebesdramen…Yuuri…es gibt da etwas, was ich dir gerne erzählen würde. Es hat mit der „Sache“ zu tun, du darfst es aber niemandem weiter sagen_.“

Phichit wirkte leicht verunsichert. Yuuri lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort als stolzer Androiden-Papa.“

 _„Okay. Ich muss etwas ausholen. Es hat etwas mit Yuri und mir zu tun. Yuri ist im Grunde genommen hier aufgewachsen. Sein Großvater und sein Großonkel sind beide Marshals und ziemlich hohe Tiere. Ich habe vor drei Jahren angefangen auf der Sevastopol Station zu arbeiten und habe mich Hals über Kopf in Yuri verknallt. Ich musste ihn ungelogen zwei Jahre bearbeiten, damit ich ihn zu einem Date überreden konnte. Yuri hat nur seine Arbeit im Kopf, dachte ich jedenfalls. Aus einem Date wurden mehrere Dates mit allem was dazu gehört. Wir wurden sogar ein richtiges Paar! Es war wundervoll. Dann kam der verhängnisvolle Tag, als Michele und Sara angefangen haben auf unserer Station zu arbeiten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hat mich Yuri eiskalt abserviert, ohne Begründung. Die ersten Wochen habe ich mir die Seele aus den Augen geweint und war arbeitsunfähig. Yuri hat mich nur verächtlich als Waschlappen betitelt und als ich_ endlich wieder arbeiten konnte, hatte _ich das Warum jeden Tag vor Augen. Yuri ist scharf auf Sara. Ich kann dir ehrlich nicht sagen, ob zwischen den beiden je etwas gelaufen ist oder nicht_.“

„Phichit, Yuri hat das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Kartoffel.“ Entgegnete Yuuri mitfühlend und drückte seine Hand. _„Ich weiß. Ich wusste das vorher, Guang-Hong hat mich gewarnt. Mich hat sein Verhalten so wütend gemacht, dass ich während einer durchzechten Nacht meine Rache in die Tat umgesetzt habe. Ich war so betrunken. Keine Ahnung wie ich es angestellt habe, aber ich habe das Basisprogramm von JJ umprogrammiert. Zum einen nennen alle JJ-Modelle Yuri „Prinzessin“ – ohne Ausnahme. Ist dir schon JJ’s Tick aufgefallen? Wenn JJ etwas erfolgreich erledigt, ruft der immer JJ-Style und macht diese komische Handbewegung. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie ich das programmiert haben soll_.“

„ _Yuri hat nächtelang versucht die Programmierung umkehrbar zu machen, ohne Erfolg. Diese Genugtuung ist unbezahlbar. Auch wenn Yuri mir das direkt nicht nachweisen konnte, wusste er natürlich, dass ich es war. Er hat von der Geschäftsführung viel Druck bekommen, den Programmfehler zu korrigieren. Naja, danach ist zwischen uns eine Art Rosenkrieg ausgebrochen. Wir sind uns mit Vorwürfen an die Gurgel gesprungen. Es war so schlimm, dass Viktor damit gedroht hat uns beiden außerordentlich zu kündigen.“_

„ _Nach Viktor’s Ultimatum haben wir uns zusammengesetzt und das erste Mal so richtig geredet. Yuri hat sich tatsächlich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und seitdem sind wir wieder Freunde. Wobei ich die besseren Karten gezogen habe. Die Programmierung ist nach wie vor nicht umkehrbar und nur deswegen bist du hier!“_

„Du liebst ihn noch immer, nicht wahr?“

 _„Ist es so offensichtlich? Ich kann im Gegensatz zu Yuri meine Gefühle nicht abschalten. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns wieder verstehen_.“

„ _Ohhhh, Yuuri, bevor ich es vergesse, nächste Woche ist die große Belegschaftsparty_!“

„Eine Belegschaftsparty?“ fragte Yuuri verdutzt und Phichit begann wieder zu grinsen.

„ _Das ist das große Highlight alle drei Monate. Für die Arbeitsmoral, du verstehst? Es wird getanzt und getrunken. Man lernt neue Mitglieder der Belegschaft kennen oder andere „besser“ kennen. Du musst unbedingt mitkommen_!“

„Ich weiß nicht so recht Phichit…“

„ _Viktor wird auch da sein_.“

„Verdammt! Na gut, aber nur zwei Drinks!“

\-----------------------

Christophe Giacometti war auf der Jagd. Die wuchtige Musik mit ihren tiefen Bässen umspülte die Tanzenden wie betörender Weihrauch. Die Stimmung war heiß und leidenschaftlich, der Alkohol floss in Strömen und der Duft schwitzender Köper hing in der Luft. Ihm stand an diesem Abend der Sinn nach frischer Beute.

Es war spät und Chris hatte bisher keinen passenden Kandidaten ausfindig machen können. Frustriert nippte er an seinem Cocktail und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Auf der Tanzfläche erblickte er ein bekanntes Gesicht oder besser gesagt einen Hintern, den er sehr gut kannte. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob er die besondere Erfahrung mit Phichit wiederholen sollte als er jemand unbekanntes entdeckte.

Der junge Mann trug eine hautenge Jeans, die seine Kurven betonte und ein Hemd, das im Licht der Scheinwerfer glitzerte. Sein dunkles Haar trug er kunstvollen Wellen nach hinten gegelt. Er wirkte fröhlich und ausgelassen. Chris spürte wie seine Hose augenblicklich enger wurde. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. Kannte er seine neueste Eroberung? Chris kramte in seiner Erinnerung, konnte aber keinen passenden Namen abrufen.

Mit raubtiergleichen Schritten näherte er sich seiner ahnungslosen Beute. Mit charmantem Lächeln wandte er sich direkt an tanzenden Phichit, der augenblicklich innehielt und fast schüchtern wirkte. „ _Phichit! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Wer ist deine reizende Begleitung?“_

_„Guten Abend, Chris! Das ist Katsuki Yuuri, kurz Yuuri, er arbeitet seit kurzem als Ingenieur auf meiner Station.“_

_„Hallo, Yuuri. Schön dich kennenzulernen! Ich bin Christophe Giacometti, aber du kannst mich Chris nennen.“_

Yuuri lächelte verlegen. Phichit beugte sich zu Yuuri heran und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Seine Augen wurden augenblicklich größer. Nervös entgegnete er: „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Chris!“

_„Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch beide zu ein paar Drinks einlade? Ihr müsst unbedingt den Sex on the Beach ausprobieren. Keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht. “_

Unschlüssig blickte Yuuri zwischen Chris und Phichit hin und her. Er hatte bereits einiges getrunken und war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Phichit war natürlich hellauf begeistert und zog Yuuri einfach mit sich.

Zu dritt tranken sie bunte Cocktails und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. Wobei dies eher daraus bestand, dass Phichit unkontrolliert kicherte, Yuuri kurze inhaltslose Kommentare abgab und Chris Süßholz raspelte, während er mit seiner Hand immer wieder über Yuuri’s Oberschenkel strich.

Yuuri versuchte trotz seines hohen Alkoholspiegels sich Chris irgendwie vom Leib zu halten. Immer wieder nippte er verlegen an seinem Cocktail und dachte darüber nach, welche Ausrede schlüssig genug klang um Chris abzuservieren ohne gleichzeitig in hohem Bogen gekündigt zu werden.

Mehrmals bat er Phichit darum wieder zur Tanzfläche zu wechseln, aber der junge Mann war zu betrunken und klammerte sich Halt suchend an der Theke fest. Chris schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Seine unliebsamen Hände wurden immer mutiger und kratzten genüsslich am festen Jeansstoff. Chris‘ Finger glitten gefährlich nahe an seinen Schritt.

In seinem Hinterkopf dröhnte das Notfallprogramm damit sofort zu flüchten. In Yuuri’s vernebelten Gedanken klang dies allerdings eher wie ein störendes Rauschen.

Plötzlich sprang Phichit auf, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte davon. Yuuri wollte ihm hinterher eilen, aber Chris’ Hand, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Schulter grub, hinderte ihn daran.

„ _Sei nicht unhöflich, Yuuri_.“ Hauchte Chris in sein Ohr. Ein fester Knoten bildete sich in Yuuri’s Magengrube, aber er blieb an Ort und Stelle sitzen.

Nach einigen Minuten begann Yuuri sich seltsam zu fühlen, er hatte gerade den letzten Rest seines Cocktails geleert und sich fest vorgenommen endlich zu gehen. „Danke für die Cocktails, Chris, aber ich sollte nachschauen wie es Phichit geht.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand er auf und ging einige Schritte.

Er wurde plötzlich so müde. Wo war Phichit? Er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Wann war er eigentlich von der Bar aufgestanden? Das Licht der Scheinwerfer war so furchtbar grell. Die Musik klang hohl in seinen Ohren und die Masse an Menschen wirkte so erdrückend. Der Gestank nach Menschen war kaum zu ertragen. Alles begann sich zu drehen und ihm wurde schwindlig.

Yuuri spürte wie sich ein warmer Körper gegen seinen Rücken presste. Alles wirkte seltsam verschwommen. Die Hände waren eifrig damit beschäftigt ihn vom sicheren Schutz der anderen zu entfernen.

Licht und Dunkelheit tanzen im Duett vor seinen Augen. Immer wieder fühlte er die gierigen Hände, wie sie an seinen Hintern fassten und schmerzhaft an seinem Handgelenk zerrten. Ihm wurde übel und sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

Yuuri wollte sich mit Vicchan in sein Bett kuscheln.

Der heiße Körper schmiegte sich abermals voller Dominanz gegen ihn und er spürte wie sich etwas Nasses zwischen seine Lippen presste.

Wo war Vicchan?

Er musste husten. Salzige Tränen verfingen sich in seinen Mundwinkeln. Heißer Atem in seinem Nacken verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper.

Irgendwas passierte mit ihm, aber was? Er hörte das verheißungsvolle Zischen einer sich öffnenden Tür. Plötzlicher Stillstand.

\------------

„ _Yuuri! Da bist du ja endlich. Ich suche schon überall nach dir. Phichit geht es nicht gut, er hat sich übergeben_.“ Sprach Viktor klar und deutlich. Yuuri reagierte zunächst nicht und flüsterte nach einigen Momenten leise. „Phichit?“

Chris kochte innerlich vor Zorn. Eine schmerzende Erektion pochte zwischen seinen Beinen und unwillig ließ er von seiner Beute ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn eine Szene zu machen, er musste sie für diese Nacht wieder laufen lassen. „ _Danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast, Chris! Ich bringe ihn direkt zurück_.“ Entgegnete Viktor gekünstelt fröhlich und führte den schwankenden jungen Mann in Sicherheit.

Erregt schnaubend blickte Chris den Beiden hinterher und stürmte in seine Wohnung. Wütend griff er in seine Hose. Früher oder später würde er den süßen, kleinen Jungfrauenhintern entweihen und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten.

Viktor war innerlich zerrissen. Er war unendlich froh, dass er Yuuri rechtzeitig abfangen konnte. Was wäre passiert, wenn er Phichit nicht auf der Toilette begegnet wäre? Der junge Mann hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib gespuckt und hundeelend gejammert. Halb im Delirium hatte er Viktor darum gebeten Yuuri abzuholen.

Als Viktor Yuuri nirgends finden konnte, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Eine traumatische Erinnerung zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase in seinem Bewusstsein. Er begann zu rennen. Unsichtbare Hände umklammerten seine Luftröhre und packten zu.

Wenn er nur wenige Augenblicke gezögert hätte, dann wäre es zu spät gewesen. Gleichzeitig fühlte sich Viktor so ohnmächtig.

Er kannte Chris. Das war erst der Anfang. Wie sollte er Yuuri beschützen? Morgen würde sich Yuuri an nichts erinnern können, aber Chris kannte andere Mittel und Wege, das zu bekommen was er wollte.

\---------------

Als Yuuri am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett erwachte, fühlte er sich tausend Mal schlechter als nach einem Schlaf in der Kältekammer.

Er fühlte sich eklig, an ihm haftete der Geruch von Alkohol, Schweiß…und Parfüm? In seinem Hinterkopf kratzte eine verschwommene Erinnerung. Er trug noch immer die Kleidung vom vorherigen Abend und hatte das Bedürfnis diese zu verbrennen. Verwundert schob Yuuri diese Gedanken von sich und gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche.

In Küche war das laute Stöhnen von Phichit zu hören. Yuri brummte belustigt und machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihn mit nerviger Radiomusik zu foltern. Yuuri schleppte sich frisch geduscht ebenfalls stöhnend zur Kaffeemaschine und kippte sich in einem Zug eine heiße Tasse Kaffee in die Kehle hinunter. Er verbrühte dabei seine Zunge, aber es war ihm egal.

Phichit und Yuuri sahen furchtbar aus, bleich im Gesicht mit dunklen Tränensäcken unter den Augen, die Glieder hingen bleischwer an ihnen hinunter. Yuuri setzte sich neben Phichit und zog den fröhlich bellenden Vicchan auf seinen Schoß. Yuri blickte von seinem Frühstück auf, musterte die Leidenden für einen langen Augenblick und verschränkte abschätzig seine Arme vor der Brust.

_„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Viktor euch gestern eingesammelt hat. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr alleine wieder zurück gefunden hättet. Ich bin verwundert, dass ihr nicht die ganze Station vollgekotzt habt! Was soll der Scheiß?“_

„Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern…“ jammerte Yuuri und rieb seine schmerzende Stirn.

 _„Ich weiß noch, dass wir tanzen waren. Hmmm, ach stimmt, wir haben Chris getroffen! Er hat uns zu Cocktails eingeladen!“_ entgegnete Phichit nachdenklich.

Als Yuri’s Blick plötzlich sehr ernst wurde, verspürte Yuuri ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken _. „Phichit, Yuuri, haltet euch von Chris fern. Habt ihr das verstanden?“_

„Warum?“ fragte Phichit verwundert. „ _Im Gegensatz zu euch zwei Schwachköpfen benutze ich mein Hirn regelmäßig. Ich hatte schon immer ein ungutes Gefühl bei Chris. Es gibt Gerüchte, ich habe keine konkreten Hinweise und niemand ist gewillt zu reden, aber Chris bedeutet nur Ärger. Also haltet euch von ihm fern. Ich tue euch damit einen Gefallen.“_

Yuuri und Phichit sahen einander an und nickten gemeinschaftlich. Beide waren viel zu fertig um nach den Gerüchten zu bohren. "Phichit, ich lade dich zu fettigen Nudeln bei Guang-Hong ein, okay?"

 _"Bringt mir Frühlingsrollen mit!"_ schnaubte Yuri.

\----------------------

Währenddessen hämmerte Viktor am anderen Ende der Station wutentbrannt gegen Chris‘ Wohnungstür. Katzengleich grinsend betätigte Chris den Türöffner. Viktor stürmte hinein und begann im Wohntrakt auf und ab zu gehen.

Chris straffte seinen Bademantel und verriegelte die Tür. _„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Chérie?“_

„Du hast mir geschworen, dass so etwas wie mit Phichit nie wieder vorkommt! Warum tust du sowas?“ presste Viktor durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne _. „My, my, Darling, ich habe dich noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt, selbst bei Phichit bist du ein Eisblock geblieben. Könnte es sein, dass der stolze Adler ein Auge auf das kleine Vögelchen geworfen hat?“_

„Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von Yuuri! Ich warne dich, Chris!“ schrie Viktor aufgebracht. Das plötzliche Lachen, dass darauf folgte, ließ Viktor verstummen. Mit leisen Schritten durchquerte Chris den Raum und postierte sich stolz vor Viktor. Kalte Finger packten sein Kinn und zwangen Viktor dazu Chris in die Augen zu schauen. _„Normalerweise bist du so beherrscht und bedacht, Darling, aber jetzt handelst du sehr irrational. Glaubst du wirklich solche leeren Worthülsen würden mich davon abzuhalten mir das zu nehmen, was ich will? Im Gegenteil, Chérie, ich fühle mich herausgefordert_.“

Chris seufzte theatralisch. „ _Hör auf zu träumen, wer könnte so jemanden wie dich lieben? Du hast diesen ungeschliffenen Diamanten nicht verdient. Soll ich dir erzählen, was ich gestern alles mit ihm gemacht hätte, wenn du mir nicht in die Parade gefahren wärst? Ich hätte das arglose kleine Vögelchen in mein Bett eingeladen, wie ein teures Geschenk hätte ich ihm die Kleidung ausgezogen und seinen ganzen Körper mit Küssen bedeckt. Mit süßen Worten hätte ich ihn gefügig gemacht, während ich meine Finger in ihm versenke. Ich hätte Yuuri ein bisschen vorbereitet, aber nicht zu viel, um dann mit einem Stoß seinen unbefleckten Hintern zu entjungfern. Ich wäre erst ganz zärtlich gewesen, aber dann hätte ich ihn so hart gefickt, dass er schluchzt und mich darum anbettelt aufzuhören. Weißt du was ich dann gemacht hätte? Ich hätte ihn noch härter gefickt.“_

Viktor starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Jedes Wort, das er sich mühsam zu Recht gelegt hatte, starb auf seinen Lippen. _„Chérie, versuch es gar nicht erst mir in die Quere zu kommen. Du willst doch nicht, dass die ganze Station von deinem Geheimnis erfährt, oder?“_

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, aber seine Gedanken wurden plötzlich wieder klar. Wie konnte er Chris bekämpfen ohne sich selbst zu gefährden und um Yuuri gleichzeitig zu beschützen? Chris war ein Jäger, der Herausforderungen liebte und gerne seine Spielchen mit anderen Menschen trieb.

„Chris, ich glaube kaum, dass du an einem schnellen, einfachen Fick interessiert bist. Dafür ist Yuuri viel zu wertvoll. Wäre es nicht wesentlich aufregender Yuuri ohne solche „Abkürzungen“ für sich zu gewinnen? Findest du es nicht auch ziemlich billig sich als Jäger darzustellen ohne entsprechende Jagd?“ sprach Viktor gefasst und erst einige Atemzüge zu spät erkannte er wie dumm und fatal sein Vorschlag war.

Viktor hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Er hatte die Situation nur verschlimmert, die kleine Flamme würde zu einem Inferno ausbrechen. Chris begann zu lachen und seine Augen glitzerten _. „Oh, Viktor, du hast vollkommen Recht! Eine einfache Beute ist wirklich langweilig. Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an. Du kannst gerne versuchen dein kleines Vögelchen zu beschützen, aber du wirst ihn nicht immer retten können, Darling. Dein Geheimnis ist vorerst sicher, aber reize mich nicht.“_ Chris lächelte amüsiert, aber seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

Wie in Trance verließ Viktor das Appartement. Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?

 


	4. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist trügerisch.
> 
> Alpträume und Schlaflosigkeit, das Leben geht weiter, aber das ungute Gefühl bleibt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leider wird es noch einige Kapitel dauern bis wir endlich mal das Alien kennenlernen.
> 
> Bis dahin dürfen wir noch einen Blick in die dunklen oder nicht so dunklen Abgründe von Menschen werfen. 
> 
> Chris' erster Streich ist misslungen, aber das Spiel fängt gerade erst an. 
> 
> Triggerwarnung: versuchte Vergewaltigung, Verwendung von körperlicher und psychischer Gewalt, Androhung von Gewalt

Seine Nächte waren geprägt von Alpträumen oder nicht enden wollender Schlaflosigkeit. Er nutzte diese Zeit um die Station näher auszukundschaften. Auch wenn die Sevastopol ihre Blütezeit hinter sich hatte, so erzählte jede Station und jeder versteckte Winkel eine spannende Geschichte. Die Verschmelzung von alter und neuer Technologie, aber auch die zurückgelassenen Alltagsgegenstände erfüllten Yuuri mit wohliger Sentimentalität. Vicchan war bei diesen Ausflügen sein ständiger Begleiter. In menschenleeren Wartungsgängen bellte er wutentbrannt mit seinem Echo um die Wette oder wirbelte in schmutzigen Ecken alten Staub auf, welches störrisch an seinem Fell kleben blieb.

Manchmal fand Yuuri Bücher mit Eselsohren, halb volle Zigarettenschachteln, leere Getränkedosen oder alte Zeitschriften, relativ unspektakulär. Als er jedoch in einer verlassenen Wartungskammer die Überbleibsel eines Hobbybastlers fand, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.

„Ist das ein Flammenwerfer? Wozu braucht man so eine tödliche Waffe auf einer Raumstation? Vicchan, du hast dich doch nicht nachts heimlich weggeschlichen um deine Rache an Michele und Sara zu planen, die sich partout weigern dir den Bauch zu kraulen?“

Voller Begeisterung bellte Vicchan seine Zustimmung. Yuuri lächelte breit und legte sie zurück.

Nach einigen Erkundungsgängen beschlich Yuuri ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet werden. Manchmal tanzten seltsame Schatten vor seinen Augen, sonst sah er nichts und hörte keine Schritte. Vicchan wurde sichtlich angespannter, er lauschte, bellte plötzlich und manchmal knurrte er lautstark. Immer wieder rief Yuuri „Ist da jemand?“ in die Stille, aber sein Rufen blieb unbeantwortet.

Vicchan witterte Gefahr, er wich Yuuri nicht mehr von der Seite und plusterte sich auf um sich größer erscheinen zu lassen. Er würde seinen Lieblingsmenschen vor dem Eindringling beschützen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri starrte gedankenverloren auf die Sterne, hinter ihm tobte das Getümmel des Freizeitdecks. Werbeslogans und laute Musik dröhnten in seinem Hinterkopf, aber sie waren eine willkommene Ablenkung von dem anderen Gefühl, dass seit Wochen an ihm nagte. Es war als hätte er etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

Das war allerdings nicht seine einzige Sorge. Mittlerweile bekam Yuuri jeden Tag seltsam anzügliche Spam-Mails in sein Postfach, die er kommentarlos löschte. Immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Jemand schien heimlich in seinen Sachen zu wühlen, auf seinem Arbeitstisch verschwanden persönliche Notizen, sein angekauter Lieblingsbleistift und gekritzelte Zeichnungen. Er könnte schwören, dass im Fitnessstudio Unterwäsche von ihm verschwand, aus seinem abgeschlossenen Spind. War das alles echt oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Leo hatte doch genau davon gesprochen, dass das Leben auf Sevastopol fast jeden etwas verrückt machte.

Leo hatte wohl recht. Vielleicht sollte er mit Phichit wieder feiern gehen, neue Leute kennenlernen...Viktor um ein Date bitten...vor Viktor auf die Knie fallen um ihn, nein nicht das nur für einen Antrag natürlich. Yuuri hatte gar nichts unanständiges gedacht. Als er sich mit diesen Gedankengängen erwischte lief er rot an.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor beobachtete Yuuri aus dem Augenwinkel, während er als Alibi ein Bier trank. Er seufzte lautstark und fragte sich wie es wohl wäre, tatsächlich mit Yuuri zu reden. Ein kurzes Antippen seiner Schulter holte ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Noch etwas lauter, dann hört dich Yuuri vielleicht. Viktor, ernsthaft, fast alle wissen schon, dass du ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hast.“ sprach Guang-Hong neben ihm. Viktor verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und begann zu husten. „ _Was?!_ “ stammelte er. „Es ist so offensichtlich, Viktor. Jedes Mal, wenn du ihn siehst fangen deine Augen an zu strahlen. Bitte sprich ihn an, es geht ihm momentan nicht besonders gut. Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich.“

Guang-Hong`s Blick war ernst. „ _Du sprichst von Leo?“_ entgegnete Viktor leise. „Verrate es bitte nicht Yuuri, ich habe ihn sehr oft beim Sorgentelefon angerufen und ihn um Rat gefragt und dass ich überhaupt so offen darüber reden kann, ist sein Verdienst. Ich weiß, dass Leo Gefühle für mich hat und er weiß, dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe, aber er hat eine ziemlich üble Scheidung hinter sich. Meine Angst eine Abfuhr von ihm zu bekommen ist so groß, dass ich mich nicht traue mit ihm zu reden. Das macht das Ganze aber unerträglich. Also Viktor, trink dein Bier aus, straffe dein Rückgrat und sprich einfach mit ihm. Du musst ihm keinen Heiratsantrag machen.“

Viktor nickte kurz und drückte Guang-Hong die leere Bierflasche in die Hand. Mit leicht unsicheren Schritten näherte er sich Yuuri.

„ _Guten Abend, Mister Katsuki. Wie geht es ihnen ? Verzeihen, dass ich mich in den letzten Wochen so rar gemacht habe.“_ Yuuri drehte sich zu ihm um und konnte sein Lächeln kaum verbergen. „Es gibt Sie also wirklich, Mister Nikiforov und sie sind kein Produkt meiner Vorstellungskraft?“

„ _Ich fürchte, es gibt mich wirklich. Sie können mich Viktor nennen, ich kenne meinen Ruf, also verraten Sie niemanden, dass ich gar nicht so unnahbar bin. Eigentlich beiße ich nicht, aber bei ihnen würde ich eine Ausnahme machen_.“

Yuuri spürte wie mehr Röte sein Gesicht färbte und begann nervös zu lachen. „Einfach nur Yuuri. Ich habe schon so viele Geschichten von dir gehört und meine Freunde loben dich in höchsten Tönen, außer Yurio, er ermordet dich in seinen Träumen.“ Viktor lachte amüsiert. „ _Ach deswegen habe ich jede Nacht Alpträume_.“ Yuuri erbleichte. „ _Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?_ “ fragte Viktor besorgt.

„Ach, ich habe seit einigen Wochen Schlafprobleme. Alpträume oder Schlaflosigkeit. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Mir gefällt es auf Sevastopol, ich habe direkt Freunde gefunden, die Arbeit macht mir Spaß und Vicchan hat sich gut eingelebt. Meine Träume waren immer ein Zufluchtsort für mich, aber jetzt...“

„ _Ich verstehe. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt einen Spaziergang an frischer Luft empfehlen, aber das würde uns hier leider umbringen. Es gibt da etwas was ich dir gerne zeigen würde._ “

„Du wirst mich nicht heimlich von Bord werfen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen?“

„ _Neeeeein, Yuuri. Niemals. Eher würde ich einen der JJs küssen. Apropos Küssen, wo steckt Vicchan_?“

„Vicchan hat heute ein Treffen der anonymen Haustiere aka Phichit veranstaltet eine Hamster und Hund-Babysitter-Kuschel-Party.“

Viktor kicherte leise. „ _Ich hätte auch gerne einen Hund, aber mein Job macht das einfach unmöglich._ “

Viktor führte Yuuri während ihres Gesprächs durch die Station und beide lächelten sich schüchtern an.

„ _Wusstest du, dass wir auf der Sevastopol immer noch die Vorgänger-Modelle der JJs lagern? Diese Syntheten sind wahre Schreckgespenster. Gelblich-weiß, glatzköpfig und ziemlich steif.“_

„Das ist eine beliebte Methode unter Androiden-Bauern um ihnen jede Menschlichkeit abzusprechen. Man soll sie auf keinen Fall mit richtigen Menschen verwechseln, aber ich sehe das nicht so.“

Viktor's zunächst unsicheres Lächeln wurde breiter. „ _Erzähl mir von deinem Androiden HiMo._ “

„HiMo war ein Langzeit-Projekt, dass bei mir Zuhause begonnen hat. Zunächst wollte ich meiner Schwester einen Service-Androiden bauen, der ihr mit dem Onsen hilft. Am Anfang war er so furchtbar ungeschickt wie ein Neugeborenes. Er hat Mari eher mehr Arbeit gemacht. Als wir nach meinem Studium begannen längere Kampagnen zu fliegen, beschlossen wir ihn als Flugbegleiter mitzunehmen. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Sohn. Gerne hätte ich ihn mit auf die Station genommen, aber es war mir wichtiger, dass er ein Auge auf meine Familie wirft.“

„ _Er ist nicht nur wie ein Sohn, er ist dein Sohn. Du bist sein Erbauer. Ich fand es schon immer faszinierend wie man aus Maschinenteilen so etwas menschliches erschaffen kann. In einem anderen Leben wäre ich Botaniker geworden, aber nein, stattdessen lebe ich in einer komplett künstlichen Umgebung. Ich zeige dir jetzt mein kleines Geheimnis_.“

Viktor öffnete eine unscheinbare Tür und beide traten in eine Art Schleuse. Dahinter verbarg sich ein abgeschlossenes Gewächshaus voller tropischer Pflanzen. Die Luft war feucht und hing schwer über ihnen. Yuuri beobachtete voller Begeisterung wie Schmetterlinge vor seinem Gesicht herumtanzten.

„Viktor, das ist unbeschreiblich! Wie hast du das nur gemacht?“

„ _Gar nicht. Ich habe das Gewächshaus vor ein paar Jahren von Nikolai Plisetsky übernommen. Ich habe lediglich einige Pflanzen und weitere Insektenarten hinzugefügt. Nur ein paar Leute auf der gesamten Station kennen diesen Ort und das muss leider auch so bleiben. Sobald dieser Ort zur Touristenattraktion wird, ist er zum Sterben verdammt. Also, ist dieses kleine Geheimnis bei dir sicher, Yuuri?_ “

„Aber natürlich, Viktor. Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast.“

Yuuri strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und erkundete mit vorsichtigen Schritten die Umgebung. Viktor blickte ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher und beschäftigte sich währenddessen mit der Überprüfung der Wasserversorgung. Nach einigen Metern hörte Yuuri seltsame Geräusche und entdeckte im Gebüsch eine blonde Haartracht, die ihm äußerst bekannt vorkam. „Yurio?“ fragte Yuuri leise.

Zunächst wurde es totenstill, gefolgt vom verdächtigen Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses und einem nervösen Kichern. „ _Verdammt, Katsudon_! _Wenn du das jemandem verrätst, mach ich dich kalt._ “ zischte Yurio und zog eine kichernde Sara hinter sich her. Yuuri starrte den beiden sprachlos hinterher.

„ _Viktor, kein einziges Wort_!“ rief Yurio Viktor ins Gesicht, der genauso fassungslos wie Yuuri versuchte die Situation zu begreifen. Es vergingen einige Minuten der Stille, bis sich Viktor und Yuuri wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatten.

„Phichit hatte also recht.“ murmelte Yuuri verlegen. _„Yuuri, es tut mir so leid! Ich hatte keine Ahnung._ “ Viktor rieb nervös seine langen Finger. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Warum macht Yurio ein Geheimnis daraus?“

„ _Hmm, ich glaube Michele könnte der Grund dafür sein_.“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bekomme weder Sara noch Michele sonderlich oft zu Gesicht, dabei arbeiten wir alle auf der gleichen Station! Was ist mit Michele?“

„ _Michele ist furchtbar eifersüchtig und immer darum bemüht Sara's Ehre zu verteidigen. Wenn der nur wüsste_!“ Viktor kicherte leise.

„Phichit hat wohl immer recht.“

„ _Wieso?_ “

„Er meinte hier würden sich nur Liebesdramen abspielen.“

„ _Er hat recht. Wusstest du, dass ich einen eigenen Fanclub habe?_ “

„Phichit hat es beiläufig erwähnt. Ahhh, Viktor, klär mich lieber über diese...Pflanze auf!“

\------------------------------

Chris blickte gelangweilt in sein Arbeitstablet. Gedankenverloren schwenkte er den Inhalt seines Whiskey-Glases und nippte daran. In den letzten Wochen hatte ihm der Vorstand von Weyland-Yutani wegen der Androiden-Präsentation die Hölle heiß gemacht. Er war so furchtbar gestresst. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er einfach keine Gelegenheit gefunden sein neues Dessert zu kosten, ständig bellte dieser kleine Köter oder Viktor zerrte ihn in nervige Teamsitzungen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Yuuri, die Farbe des Whiskeys erinnerte ihn an seine großen, braunen Augen. Seine Lippen waren so zart gewesen, sein Hintern fest und wohlgeformt. Chris' übliche Mails und die anzüglichen Anrufe waren kaum mehr als ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Er wollte mehr. Zunächst musste er die „Wachhunde“ des arglosen Rehs ablenken, um die schutzlose Beute in seinen Fuchsbau zu locken.

\----------------------------

Yuuri hatte einen furchtbaren Morgen. Vicchan hatte einen kleinen Pipi-Unfall über Nacht, er hatte aus Versehen eine Naht seines Lieblingsshirts aufgerissen und seine Zunge am zu heißen Kaffee verbrannt, während Yurio ihn mit Blicken tötete. Phichit lag mit einer Magenverstimmung krank im Bett und war unfähig ihn aufzumuntern. Als er auf die Ingenieursstation trat, stellte er fest, dass er nicht nur ganz alleine war, sondern dass die Crispino-Zwillige das reinste Chaos hinterlassen hatten. Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?

Yuuri spürte wie plötzlich etwas seinen Hintern berührte und schreckte zusammen.

„ _Mister Katsuki_?“

„Oh, Mister Giacometti, ähm ich meine Chris. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ stammelte Yuuri verlegen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„ _Yuuri, ich möchte Sie heute zum Essen in meinem Appartement einladen. Es geht um die anstehende Androiden-Präsentation und ich möchte gerne einige Details mit ihnen besprechen. Können Sie um 19:00 Uhr vorbeikommen_?“ schnurrte Chris.

„Natürlich...Chris. Ich werde pünktlich vorbeikommen.“ antwortete Yuuri hastig und spürte wie sich ein fester Knoten in seinem Magen bildete.

„ _Perfekt! Bis heute Abend, Yuuri._ “

\------------------------------------

Viktor stöhnte innerlich. Seit Stunden führte er potentielle Investoren durch die Station und die gesprächsfreudigen Japaner stellten ihm tausend Fragen auf Englisch, während sie in Japanisch darüber ablästerten wie heruntergekommen die Station sei. Er konnte es kaum erwarten sich in sein Bett zu werfen und ein gutes Buch zu lesen. Der Termin war spontan frühmorgens in seinem Terminplan erschienen. Normalerweise kümmerte sich Chris um solche Termine, aber er hatte sich an diesem Tag wegen der auf der Station herumgehenden Magen-Darm-Grippe krank gemeldet. Viktor hatte einen nagenden Gedanken im Hinterkopf, der ständig unterbrochen wurde.

Die letzte Station seiner Führung war eine Live-Performance der JJ-Androiden, die Yurio an diesem Abend beaufsichtigen würde. Yurio hatte sich den ganzen Mittag darüber beschwert, dass er besseres mit seiner Zeit zu tun hätte, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Es war bereits sehr spät als Viktor mit den Investoren im Vorführungsraum eintraf und Yurio ihm ein leises „Na endlich!“ auf Russisch zuzischte.

\----------------------------------

„ _Yuuri! Wie war die Arbeit? Es war so langweilig heute!“_ zwitscherte Phichit fröhlich. „Es war furchtbar. Michele hat mich als er endlich zur Arbeit erschien die ganze Zeit grundlos angezickt und Sara hat sich gar nicht erst blicken lassen. Aber anstatt meinen Feierabend zu genießen, habe ich jetzt auch noch ein Meeting mit Mister Giacometti.“ entgegnete Yuuri leicht entnervt und goss sich einen frischen Kaffee ein.

„ _Hast du ein Glück. Ich würde Chris nicht von der Bettkante stoßen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine_!“ grummelte Phichit überzogen. „Ich würde mit dir tauschen, wenn ich könnte. Ich weiß nicht, was du an ihm findest.“ stöhnte Yuuri.

„ _Er ist sexy, selbstbewusst, weiß was er will, gutaussehend, hat Geld wie Heu. Er ist der perfekte Sugar Daddy!_ “ kicherte Phichit.

„Wenn du von eingebildeten Schnöseln, die ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten können, redest, dann hast du vielleicht recht. Ich werde ein extra gutes Wort für dich einlegen.“ Yuuri rollte mit den Augen. Beide Freunde redeten noch einige Zeit, während sich Vicchan eng an Yuuri schmiegte. „Du musst leider Zuhause bleiben, mein Liebling!“ flüsterte Yuuri ihm zu und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Triggerwarnung - Anfang** Yuuri kleidete sich in seinen gammeligsten Klamotten und packte lustlos seine Unterlagen ein. Chris sollte auf keine falschen Gedanken kommen. Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde stärker je näher er Chris' Appartement kam. Er hatte ihm kurz vorher die genaue Position mitgeteilt. Ein Déjà-Vu kratzte unangenehm in seinem Hinterkopf. Yuuri zögerte bevor er seine Ankunft im Bedienfeld ankündigte. Kurze Zeit später öffnete ein breit grinsender Chris, er war leger in eng anliegenden Sachen gekleidet und erst jetzt wurde Yuuri bewusst wie durchtrainiert Chris eigentlich war.

Das Essen war exquisit, frisches Gemüse an selbstgemachten Nudeln und ein Schokoladensoufflé mit Beeren. Chris Flirtversuche waren penetrant und unangenehm. Anstatt über die Arbeit zu reden, schweifte er ständig vom Thema ab und stellte unangebrachte, persönliche Fragen, die Yuuri möglichst ausweichend beantwortete. Verzweifelt grübelte Yuuri darüber wie er die Situation zu seinen Gunsten wenden konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte er den beleuchtbaren Arbeitstisch, der sich zum Glück in der Nähe des Ausgangs befand. Hastig erhob er sich und sprach betont selbstbewusst: „Es gibt da eine Idee, die ich ihnen vorstellen möchte. Am besten kann ich Ihnen das an ihrem Arbeitstisch demonstrieren.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff Yuuri seine Arbeitsmappe und zog einige Folien hervor. Interessiert lauschte Chris seinen Ausführungen und hielt eine angemessene Distanz. Yuuri war sichtlich erleichtert und verlor sich in seinem Vortrag. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen, presste sich Chris gegen Yuuri's gesamte Rückseite und ließ seine Hände über dessen Hüften wandern. Heißer Atem kribbelte in seinem Nacken und er spürte wie sich etwas Festes an seinen Po drückte. Yuuri blieb das Herz stehen und plötzliche Panik erfasste ihn.

„ _Oh Darling, ich liebe es, wenn du so leidenschaftlich bist._ “ schnurrte Chris in sein Ohr und leckte daran. Yuuri konnte nicht mehr atmen, seine Glieder, sein ganzer Körper fühlten sich steif an. Stand er unter Schock? „Ich will das nicht.“ Flüsterte er leise.

„ _Doch, natürlich willst du es, Darling._ “ Chris leckte an seinem Hals entlang, rieb seinen Schritt energisch an Yuuri's Hintern und seine Hände gruben sich schmerzhaft in das Fleisch seiner Schenkel.

Yuuri kämpfte innerlich gegen die Panik an. Sein Überlebensinstinkt hatte sich auf „Totstellen“ programmiert, aber das durfte er nicht zulassen. „Ich will das nicht! Lass deine dreckigen Griffel von mir!“ schrie Yuuri und spürte wie er sich plötzlich wieder bewegen konnte. Augenblicklich setzte er zur Gegenwehr über. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge konnte er Chris einen Kinnhaken verpassen. Davon fast gänzlich unberührt packte ihn Chris an den Haaren. „ _Was fällt dir ein, du kleine Schlampe?!“_

Yuuri schrie vor Schmerzen auf. „Du kommst damit nicht davon, Arschloch!“ schrie Yuuri aufgebracht. Die plötzlich aufkommende Stille ließ Yuuri's Blut gefrieren. Chris' Griff wurde noch schmerzhafter und langsam senkte er sein Gesicht ganz nah an das seine. „ _Au contraire, chérie. Wer wird dir schon glauben? Ich habe den Oberbefehl über die gesamte Station. Ich kontrolliere hier ALLES und JEDEN. Weißt du...die Station ist groß, man verläuft sich hier so schnell und geht verloren. Wer wird schon dem kleinen Ingenieur nachtrauern, dessen Mutter ihn so sehr gehasst hat, dass sie abgehauen ist? Ich könnte dich irgendwo anketten und zu meinem kleinen Sexsklaven machen, der nach Tageslicht bettelt. Niemand würde dich finden. Oder vielleicht wäre dir ein kurzer Besuch des Alls ohne einen Schutzanzug lieber_?“

Yuuri spürte wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Schwallartig ergoss sich sein Abendessen über Chris' Gesicht, der ihn reflexartig losließ. Yuuri handelte schnell, er trat mit voller Wucht gegen Chris' Knie und stürmte nach einem Schlag auf den Türöffner fluchtartig aus dem Appartement.

Chris fluchte laut. Er hatte fürchterliche Schmerzen, vermutlich hatte seine Kniescheibe einen Schaden abbekommen. Schnaubend wischte er sich die Reste des Erbrochenem aus dem Gesicht. „ _Warte nur, Katsuki, das Spiel ist nicht vorbei, ich bekomme dich schon noch_.“ zischte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Yuuri's Schritte hallten laut von den Wänden wider. Irgendwann fand er sich unter der Dusche stehend in seinem Wohntrakt wieder ohne sich erinnern zu können wie er hier her gelangt war. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig. Der Schmutz ließ sich einfach nicht abwaschen. Irgendwann registrierte er wie Vicchan an der Tür kratzte und Phichit mit schlaftrunkener Stimme nach ihm rief. „ _Yuuri, alles in Ordnung? Vicchan dreht gerade durch._ “

„Alles gut, ich bin gleich fertig. Mich hat jetzt auch die Magen-Darm-Grippe erwischt, ich musste mich sogar übergeben.“ sprach Yuuri laut und stieg hastig aus der Dusche.

Die nächsten Tage waren ein lebendiger Alptraum. Yuuri brachte keinen Bissen hinunter, er hatte Angst davor seinen Wohntrakt zu verlassen. Vicchan wich ihm nicht von der Seite und schmiegte sich stets eng an ihn. Was sollte er nur tun? Früher oder später musste er wieder unter die Leute treten.

Würde Chris seine Drohungen wahr machen? Yuuri dachte lange darüber nach und er fand keine Antwort darauf.

Was war Chris' Vorgehensweise? Chris wurde nur aktiv, wenn keine Zeugen anwesend waren. Er versuchte immer ihn in eine schutzlose Situation zu bringen. Er drängte ihn stets in eine Opferrolle und übte Kontrolle aus. Tatsächlich hatte Yuuri gar keine Beweise. Was aber noch wichtiger war, er musste mit jemandem reden, aber allein der Gedanke machte seine Zunge zu Blei. Eine vage Erinnerung drängte sich in seine Gedanken. Hatte Yurio nicht vor einigen Wochen gesagt, dass sich Phichit und Yuuri von Chris fernhalten sollten? Gab es noch andere Opfer?

Irgendwie musste Yuuri Chris das Handwerk legen, aber wie sollte er das machen? **Triggerwarnung Ende**

\------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich über Kommentare und Kudos! *Welpenblick*


End file.
